wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tendua
�� | she/her | 16 (hy) | rainwing | student / vocalist This is a work in progress, please do not edit without permission! a p p e a r a n c e Tendua is a tall, willowy dragoness. She has a lithe and graceful build, with muscular arms and legs from years of climbing and jumping through the rainforest treetops. While her scales can change their color based on her emotions, she typically keeps them a vibrant emerald-green. However, her underbelly is instead a tawny gold, the same color as her frills and wing membranes. Tendua's long, curved horns are dark brown. As she is unable to change her eye color, they are always a bright amber. During her performances, Tendua can be seen wearing cosmetics such as eyeliner and mascara. As for her adornments, she wears two small gold studs in both of her ears. A leather pouch also hangs from a cord around her neck, where she stows her trinkets and smaller belongings. p e r s o n a l i t y Spontaneous, energetic, and enthusiastic, Tendua loves the spotlight, and is quite a social butterfly; she has an earthy wit and won’t hesitate to offer emotional support to others. She’s also very observant when it comes to people’s emotions. However, she does have her flaws as well: she's strongly emotional and very vulnerable to criticism – she can feel like she's been backed into a corner, often reacting badly. Along with this, anything that requires long-term dedication and focus is a particular challenge for her. For this reason, she often has little motivation to complete certain tasks, as she simply has no interest in them. Additionally, she's a poor long-term planner. To her, things come as they come, and she rarely bothers with taking the time to lay out steps and consequences, with the belief that they could change at any moment – even with things that can be planned. Despite her shortcomings, she’ll always be there for a friend in need and is probably one of the most reliable companions that someone can have. a b i l i t i e s As a RainWing, she possesses the abilities typical of her tribe -- she can spit venom and alter the color of her scales based on her emotions or at her leisure. With Tendua's lithe physique comes the added advantage of her strength and agility. Though she hasn't received official training as an athlete or a dancer, her physical dexterity is inexhaustible. Up until recently, the dragoness never received a formal education; instead, she was homeschooled by her mothers, who taught her most of what she now knows. While she might not be as book-smart as some of her peers, she has the experience and knowledge necessary to deal with the potential difficulties or dangers of life in other environments. She's also a skilled vocalist, having received voice training ever since she was a young dragonet. h i s t o r y text r e l a t i o n s h i p s Isla: text Name: text t r i v i a - Her name means "leopard" in Hindi g a l l e r y Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Student)